The Duskguard
by ReverseFlash1995
Summary: AU. Several years after Weirdmageddon, Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest have been dating and going strong. But, when Dipper prepares to propose to her, he discovers her deepest, darkest secret, and finds himself not only transformed into a vampire himself, but the newest member of the Duskguard, a society of vampires dedicated to protecting humans from other flesh-eaters.


**Hello, internet! Welcome to The Duskguard. It's an older project of mine that I got rid of awhile back. Now, however, I believe the time is right to give it another chance at life.** **Now, just to be clear, the M rating is really only because of the vampires in the story, and is just to cover all my bases… and the possibility of a Dipper X Pacifica lemon. Speaking of vampires, I'll be doing my own personal take on them in this story. Futhermore, I find the lack of Vampire!Dipper stories disturbing. Well, with that being said, let us begin!**

 _Prologue: Once Bitten_

 _New York City-2066_

A young man named Eric Jameson, who had short black hair and wore a tan trench coat over a black suit and tie was running as fast as he could through the soaking wet streets, crisscrossing and evading cars, the drivers of which had to slam on the brakes in order to avoid hitting him.

Eric was trying to put as much distance between himself and the creature that was chasing him as possible. That evil, evil son of a bitch had already pounced upon his date for the night and sucked her blood until poor Natasha was no more than a fleshy raisin with two puncture wounds in her neck.

 _Tell me something. Is there truly something to fear in the dark? A monster, who will kill you as soon as it lays its blood-red eyes on you, and tear your throat out? A blood thirsty creature of the night, who will see to it that you are torn to pieces after every last drop of blood has been sucked from your body?_

He kept running. He _had_ to keep running. If not then the creature would soon corner him and… and then he'd be dead just… just like Natasha.

 _Yes. Yes, there is. I should know because... I am one of them._

Eric wasn't far from the police station when he heard… something growl nearby. He slowly looked over at the two glowing red eyes staring at him.

 _That guy is NOT me, though._

As the creature, who had blood dripping out of his mouth, black-and-red eyes, shaggy black hair, and wore a red jacket, black jeans, a mud-colored shirt, and dirty shoes emerged from the shadows, Eric found himself unable to move, staring into the unforgiving eyes of the creature that would now kill him. Or worse yet, condemn him to a fate worse than death as a monster just like itself.

"No... please... d-don't!" begged Eric fearfully as the monster crept closer to him, ready to pounce and sink its fangs into its second course of the night.

Then, something completely unexpected happened: a spike of what appeared to be highly decorative wood broke through the vampire's chest, right through his heart. The vampire's head turned to find that there was a man who looked to be in his early 20s standing behind him. The man had short brown hair and wore a black leather overcoat, a blue vest with a white polo shirt and a black tie underneath, gray slacks with a black leather belt, attached to which were two crossbows in their holsters, and brown loafers. Inside his coat, he had several other wooden stakes and other weaponry that would be appropriate for hunting down creatures like vampires and werewolves

 _That's me._

"You... you bastard! You fucking worthless, pathetic, monster of a bastard!" snarled the vampire.

"Takes one to know one," replied the man as a small smirk crept over his face. The creature he'd just impaled began to turn a stone gray color at a rapid pace, before finally, it was nothing more than a statue of dust that blew away from a slight gust of wind, all as Eric looked on in a mixture of shock and horror.

"You're welcome," the man said as he turned away from the wide-eyed man he'd just saved.

"W-wait!"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Yes?" he asked.

"Y-you saved my life... there has to be some way I can repay you... anything," said Eric as he shakily stood up.

The man paused for a moment, thinking it over. Now that he mentioned it, he was a little... _thirsty_...

"Actually there is something I need… but, you're not going to like it."

"W-what is it?"

"That creature you just saw die? I'm... like it. And that means I need some blood. You see, technically my species shouldn't have to drain a human dry unless they're really thirsty and really desperate. He was just a binge drinker, consumed by his bloodlust."

"Wait… you and that… you're-"

"Vampires? Yep."

"Then… then you're-"

 _Ugh, here we go again,_ thought the man, rolling his eyes and bracing himself for what was coming.

"-MONSTERS! Y-YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"Need I remind you that I just saved your ass and that I literally just told you I'm a nocturnal beast that drains humans until they're a husk? So, would you care to rephrase that sentence?" the man threatened, his blood red eyes burning into the soul of the man he just saved.

Eric gulped in fear. He _really_ wished he hadn't said that. But, all the same, he needed help to get away from this monster.

"I thought so. Now, hold still, because this might sting a bit," said the man before he took a bite out of Eric, who could only gasp and moan in response to what was happening to him, as his skin began to shrivel up and turn gray. Finally, the man removed his teeth from Eric's neck, and allowed his body to fall to the ground.

"Rest in peace," said the man, closing Eric's eyes before departing from the scene.

 _My name is Mason Pines. I used to go by the nickname Dipper, but these days I go by Lord Nightlocke. It was the name given to me after my ascension to the rank of Vampire Lord, several years after my then-girlfriend-now-wife Pacifica turned me into a vampire like herself, all so that we could be together, forever._

 _I remember it like it was yesterday…_

…

 _Gravity Falls, Oregon-2023_

Mason "Dipper" Pines, who wore a flannel shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and brown boots, was sitting on top of a fallen log across from the sleepy little town's waterfalls, which were alive with beauty thanks to the sunset. Dipper sat next to a picnic basket that held a blanket, a bottle of wine, two champagne glasses, and sandwiches. He had asked his girlfriend, the wealthy Pacifica Northwest, here for a date.

What Pacifica didn't know, however, was that Dipper had more on his mind than merely enjoying a romantic evening together.

Dipper reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small black box. Dipper opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring inside. Dipper chuckled as he thought back to when he first met Pacifica Northwest, who would hopefully become the future Mrs. Pines after tonight.

Dipper and his twin sister, Mabel, had first set foot in Gravity Falls when they were just 12-years old, during the summer of 2012, the summer that Weirdmageddon happened. When they first met, Pacifica and Mabel had been bitter archenemies, and Dipper himself hadn't liked her in the slightest, and even said she was the worst right to her face. But, after he helped Pacifica defeat the vengeful ghost of Archibald Corduroy, who had been a lumberjack who had helped build the Northwest's original manor in life, he and Pacifica had become friends, and the following summer, started dating. Now, here he was, about to propose to her.

Funny how life turns out, isn't it?

As Dipper mused over his memories, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. He closed the small box that the ring was in and looked around, expecting to see Pacifica standing around somewhere. Except, she was nowhere to be found, causing Dipper to shrug off the feeling. Feeling as though you were being watched came with the territory of living in Gravity Falls, something he'd learned after moving here last year.

As he looked out towards the falls, Dipper thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Quickly turning to face it, Dipper saw that there was nothing there yet again.

 _Okay, there's something going on here,_ thought Dipper as he stood up and started looking around a bit more carefully, expecting to find some supernatural creature or paranormal being lurking around nearby, but still found nothing.

"Dipper."

Dipper froze at the sound of his girlfriend's voice right behind him. Smiling, Dipper turned to face Pacifica. "Hey, Pac, glad you could make-" he began to say, before he felt two sharp pains on the side of his neck.

Buckling to his knees, he looked down to see what was biting him, and realized with a horrible jolt that it was Pacifica Northwest, who had long blonde hair and wore a black form-fitting dress with a protrusion in the back and black combat boots with heels.

"Pac… why… what…" Dipper tried to say, but found he lacked the strength to do so.

Pulling herself away from Dipper, who fell onto his hands, Pacifica, who had blood leaking down the side of her mouth and was wearing red eyeshadow as opposed to her customary purple, looked down at Dipper, looking as though she was regretting what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, Dipper…" she said. "But, I love you, and this is the only way we can spend the rest of our lives together, however long they might be, given that we're both immortals now. I just hope you can forgive me."

Pacifica then exploded into a swarm of bats and took to the skies. Dipper, who was lost in a sort of haze akin to drunkenness, and was dimly aware that his teeth, particularly his canines, were painfully transforming as he pulled himself off the ground and stumbled into the forest, heading towards what he hoped was help.

As Dipper stumbled further into the woods with no sense of direction at all, he felt an immense thirst slowly grow stronger. In the distance, Dipper could see the flickering light of a campfire.

 _Finally… help…_ thought Dipper as he made his way towards the camp, the sound of rock music growing louder as he drew near. They must be high school graduates, throwing their own graduation party.

As Dipper drew nearer to the party, he caught sight of two silhouettes, male and female by the look of it. Dipper was somehow drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Then, when he drew close enough to them, he felt his mind shut down, except one part: primal animal instinct.

Dipper lunged at the male figure, sink his new fangs into his neck. The warm gush of blood Dipper felt enter his mouth tasted… _good._ Better than fried chicken or cheeseburgers.

The girl Dipper's victim had been with could only stand there and scream as Dipper, blood running down his chin, looked up at her from his victim and lunged at her next, sinking his fangs into her as well. Then another. And another. And another. It wasn't long before the entire graduation party was dead, their eyes wide open, looks of sheer terror on their faces, and puncture wounds on the side of their necks.

As Dipper's rational mind slowly came back into control of his body, he realized with growing horror that he had just killed several innocent people in cold blood. He looked down at his hands, covered in his victims' blood. Not only was their blood on his hands, but it was in his veins as well.

Pacifica Northwest, the girl of his dreams, had turned him into a vampire.

Almost as soon as he came to this realization, Dipper suddenly began feeling drained and weak. In a matter of moments, Dipper collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

No sooner had Dipper's world gone black than did two people merge from the shadows. One of them was Pacifica, and the other was a man with graying brown hair and mustache wearing a black business suit with a top hat. In his hand he held a gold-topped cane.

"You're quite sure about this, daughter?" Preston Northwest asked Pacifica.

"Yes, father. I love him, and I want to be with him forever," replied Pacifica.

"But, daughter, what if he leaves you after what you've done to him? Your mother refused to speak to me for years after I turned her," said Preston.

Pacifica looked down at Dipper's unconscious body. She was worried about that too, however she didn't voice it. "I can only hope that doesn't happen. But, who better for a member of the Duskguard than one of the heroes who vanquished Weirdmageddon?"

"Daughter, need I remind you that we had an understanding? You would never speak of that which nearly bankrupted us and I wouldn't put another hypnotic spell on you to help us maintain our cover," said Preston.

Pacifica's fists clenched. How she _hated_ that accursed bell…

"In any case, round him up and bring him to Headquarters. We'll begin his orientation tomorrow," said Preston.

"Yes, father," said Pacifica just before Preston exploded into a large swarm of bats and departed. Pacifica picked up Dipper and put him over her shoulder, then, took off running far faster than anyone her age carrying that amount of weight should've been able to.

 **Well, I'd say we're off to a pretty good start here. So, if you'd be so kind as to drop a review, that'd be great, and be sure to fav and follow while you're at it! See you guys next time for Dipper's vampire training and orientation!**


End file.
